My Necklace Did What!
by Zstar1
Summary: A group of five Ouran Fangirls get unceremoniously thrown (literally!) into the anime! HostsxOC TamaHaru I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! No flames please! Criticism greatly appreciated! Rated T for language
1. Happy Birthday Callie!

**This is my first Ouran Fanfic. I would appreciate feedback! Enjoy!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAL!" shouted Amai.  
>"Happy 15th birthday, little sis!"<br>"One year! I'm younger than you by one year!"  
>"Still my little sis!" Erin sang. Callie slammed her head onto the polished granite kitchen counter, her dark brown curls flying out behind her.<br>"Don't do that, you'll break your glasses and your pretty face." Max said as she passed by and patted Callie on the head. Callie lifted her head slowly off the counter. Her big brown eyes sparkled, but looked tired behind her thick black framed glasses.  
>"Why am I the annoyed one when it's my birthday? Shouldn't I be annoying all of you?" she asked playfully.<br>"When have we ever worked that way?" Talia asked laughing.  
>"One of these days I'm gonna wake up 80 years old with wrinkles and saggy-"<br>"EW! Too much information!" Amai screamed.  
>"-and it's gonna be all your fault, guys!" she finished, as if she had never been interrupted. She hopped off the barstool, walked around the counter, and plopped herself into a chair at the kitchen table.<br>"Bring on the presents losers!" she shouted, raising her arms.  
>"If I'm a loser, why should I give you your present?" Erin asked cocking an eyebrow. <strong>(AN I've always wanted to learn how to do that!)  
><strong>"Because we know what'll happen if we don't." Talia said with a shiver. Last time they didn't give Callie her presents on her birthday, she had let Max cook. It was the worst, most revolting two days of their stomachs lives.  
>"Open mine first." Amai said and dropped a small, fat box onto the table in front of Callie. Callie ripped it open and smiled. Inside laid a Lord of the Rings ring of power on a chain along with a drawstring bracelet with a pentagram in the middle and a leather cord bracelet with a gold deathly hallows symbol. Max got her a new pair of combat boots. Talia handed her a slim, thin package and an even thinner, smaller card. It was a $25 Barnes and Nobles gift card and…<br>"OHMYGANDALF! Ouran High School Host Club Season One on DVD!" she squealed. Callie threw herself at Talia and latched herself around her waist.  
>"THANK YOU!" she cried.<br>"Okay," Talia laughed, "Let go of me squirt. You're sister has a very special present for you."  
>Callie let go and quickly turned to face Erin. Erin smiled and slowly brought her hands out from behind her back. Callie's eyes widened and started to water.<br>"Is that Mom's jewelry box?"  
>"Yeah baby girl, it is," Erin said with a sad smile, "Mom said that if anything ever happened, when I thought you were old enough, let you pick a single piece of jewelry from her box. You've gotten so big and you're not a tiny tot anymore." Callie had silent tears dripping down her face and she jumped into her sister's arms, holding her as tight as she could. The she lifted her head and said, "Okay."<br>Erin gently placed the box on the table and Callie took deep breath and opened it. The girls stared in silent awe at the beauty of the impressive collection of jewelry lining every available surface of the ornate box. Callie slowly, lovingly, picked through the elegant, tasteful compilation of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and more. Finally, she stumbled upon the necklace that was her favorite and also connected to one of her most treasured memories with her mother. It was a simple pedant with one heart layered on top of the other. The heart in the front was folded forward slightly to put some space between them. Hanging sturdily in the middle was a tiny rectangular amethyst gem. The pendant itself hung on a thin gold chain.  
><em><br>Flashback  
>"Mommy, that necklace is weally pwetty." A five-year-old Callie said, staring at the necklace hanging from her mother's neck. Her mother smiled.<br>"This necklace is special, my little songbird. This necklace will take you anywhere you wish to go." She said.  
>Then she smiled a dazzling smile and said, "One day it will go to you. That I promise." Callie's eyes got big and she asked, "Weally?" Her mom nodded. Callie let out a loud squeal and launched herself into her mom's arms, burying her face into her stomach. Her mom let out a musical laugh and squeezed Callie close to her.<br>Flashback End_

Callie wiped away her tears while Erin slowly clasped the pendant around her neck.  
>"She'd be so proud of you baby girl." Erin said.<br>"Thanks Eri." Callie said her voice shaking slightly. Then she cleared her throat and spoke in a strong voice, "Now, let's stop being so depressing! Let's go to the home theater and watch Ouran!" Callie said.  
>"Yeah!" Amai agreed.<br>The girls ran to their rooms, changed into their pajamas, and sprinted to the home movie theater. It wasn't a little room with a fat screen and couches. Oh no. It was a literal movie theater in their house. **(A/N *cough* mansion *cough*)** It had a movie theater screen and snack bar and everything. Callie raced to the projector booth and popped in the disc and ran back to her row. Each girl had her own row of seats, that's how big the movie theater was. The theme song started up and the girls started singing along as loud as they could, and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. That was quickly shushed by Max, whose gold eyes were practically glued to the screen. The beginning of "Starting Today You Are A Host" began to play. They watched Ouran for hours, pigging out on all of the snacks, and quoting the episodes at the weirdest of times. Ever so slowly, they began to fall asleep, one by one, until Callie was the only one left awake. She was struggling to stay that way. Eventually, the lull of the TV, the comforting snores Talia was emitting, and the warmth of her favorite Fairy Tail chibi blanket pulled her toward the familiar and comforting embrace of sleep. Right before she allowed herself to be consumed by the beast that is sleep she spoke, in no more than a whisper.  
>"I wish we could go to Ouran," slipped past her lips before she succumbed to sleep. Then her head fell backward onto the padded armrest and she fell into a deep sleep. What she didn't notice was after her wish escaped her lips, the amethyst gem in her necklace started to glow brighter and brighter. A thin tendril of the purple light reached out sluggishly toward the screen still playing Ouran High School Host Club. It hesitated, then plunged into the screen and the picture broke up. It rippled for a second like a pond before it became a swirling whirlpool of lavender and salmon pink. The amethyst's light started breaking up into separate, thicker tendrils. Each one gently picked up a girl and pulled them through the screen. Miraculously, none of them woke up. Not even Erin, who was the lightest sleeper in the group of five girls. As the last girls, Max and Amai, were pulled through the whirlpool of color, the screen went black. It was as if they had never been there at all.<p>

**Sooooooo? How was it?! Please tell me what you think and who you think ends up with who! **

** Bye my stars!  
>~Zstar1<strong>


	2. How Did We Get Here?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
>The screaming is what woke Talia and Erin up. They were falling. Literally falling through the air like a skydiver. But, sadly, without a parachute.<br>"What the HELL?!" Talia screamed over the roaring winds. Then they both noticed that Callie was, somehow, still sleeping peacefully through all of the falling and screaming and crying in Amai's case.  
>"How is she doing that?!" Talia screeched.<br>"She inherited our dad's ability to sleep through pretty much the loudest of noises!" Erin shouted back, "There is only one way to get her up. CALLIE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GONNA GIVE MAX THE LAST OF THE SCRAMBLED EGGS AND CHEESE!"  
>"NOOOOO! Why would you wake- HOLY MOTHER! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Callie screamed, her dark aura fading as quickly as it came.<br>"Why is this happening?" Max said holding onto Amai, who cries were just getting louder and louder. Nobody answered because they were too busy screaming at the top of their lungs. The ground was becoming increasingly closer and they didn't have a way of stopping. Right before they hit the ground, a cushion of air stopped their descent abruptly. Max smiled in relief, still holding a shaking Amai.  
>"Well, that wasn't so bad," she said. As if the air had heard her it released them, dropping them unceremoniously the last foot onto the hard ground. Simultaneous groans and complaints echoed from all around the area they landed in. <p>

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Talia griped. Erin helped Callie up and Callie promptly stretched her back. She winced as it cracked with a loud POP, then she relaxed. Only for a second though. She then rushed over to Max and gently pried Amai from her grasp. Callie rocked the crying girl back and forth slowly, whispering reassurances to her. The other girls immediately understood. Amai was desperately afraid of falling because of a traumatizing experience she had as a child. Callie was the only one who could calm her down. While she was doing that, Talia took a good look around. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Speechless, she started tugging frantically on Erin's sleeve.  
>"What is it Tals? Amai's having a… break… down," Erin's speech slowed and her mouth dropped open when she saw what Talia was pointing out, "Um… guys? You might wanna see this. Even you Amai." The girls, except for Amai, looked up and gasped loudly in shock.<br>"Holy-"  
>"No. Way."<br>"How in the world did we get here?" Callie finally asked, standing up with Amai still cradled in her arms.

At that, Amai lifted her head slightly from Callie's shoulder, where it had been resting. Her mouth dropped open and she gaped like the rest of the gang.  
>"We're in Ouran High School Host Club?" she sqeaked, "But how? Not that I'm complaining." She finished as she cautiously climbed out of Callie's arms wiping away her tears.<br>"Usually in the fanfictions when this happens, it's because one of the characters makes a wish near a magic object. Wait. A wish. My wish!" Callie gasped.  
>"What wish?" Max asked. Callie laughed nervously.<br>"Weellll. I sorta, kinda, wished we could go to the Ouran High School Host Club universe. Surprise!" She said while fiddling with her fingers, ending her sentence with weak jazz hands.  
>"This isn't a fanfiction Callie!" Erin said pinching the bridge of her nose. <strong>(AN Or is it? Hehehe. No? Okay.) **"Well, then how do you explain this?" Callie retaliated waving her hands around in crazy gestures, "But would the magical item be?" she wondered aloud, bringing her hand up unconsciously to her necklace.

The second her hand made contact with the amethyst gem on her necklace, it flared with bright purple light. A holographic purple screen appeared in front of them, emitting from Callie's necklace. On the screen was a smiling purple girl. Everything was purple. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes. Basically everything that wasn't her skin was colored a shade of purple. She had a voice that sounded like Siri, if Siri was Japanese and had a personality. She started to speak.  
>"Welcome," she said, "My name is Amethyst or Ame. I am your WIITS. Wish Intelligence Immediate Travel System. I granted your wish. Your mother was my previous user, Calliope. Now my ownership goes to you."<br>"Like Aladdin and Genie?" Callie asked tentatively.  
>"Yes," Ame laughed, "Like Aladdin and Genie. You're your mother's daughter alright. She said the same thing to me on her first WIITS. I only work for those who are both pure of heart and sound of mind to avoid any catastrophes. You are now at the start of Ouran High School Host Club. Calliope, you are here on a music scholarship. Max, art. Talia, baking. Amai, science. And lastly Erin. You are here on a dance scholarship." She pointed at each girl when she spoke her name. "If you need any more information, just ask for me when no one else is around. That would bring up some unwanted complications if someone were to see me other than you five. Haruhi Fujioka should pass by any minute now looking for a quiet place to study. You might want to go with her. Goodbye for now." She smiled and the purple screen disappeared.<p>

All of the girls were struck speechless. Haruhi passed by then with her hair hanging in front of her glasses and her sweater dwarfing her. Callie snapped out of her stupor first.  
>"Hey, Haruhi!" she shouted jogging up to her, "It is Haruhi right?" she quickly added, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know her yet. She saw Haruhi blink slowly behind her thick glasses.<br>"Yeah. Uh, hi," Haruhi replied, "Are you guys the other scholarship students?"  
>"How'd you know?" Erin asked coming up behind Callie with the rest of the girls.<br>"You guys are the only other people who aren't dressed up in the uniforms." She pointed out.

The gang looked at their clothes for the first time since they had gotten dropped into the Ouran universe. Callie was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that hugged her lean figure tucked into dark wash jean shorts and a leather jacket that matched her black leather combat boots. There was also the jewelry that Amai had given her in addition to her magic necklace. Erin was wearing a cream colored shirt with a small brown bow in the middle of the scoop neckline. Her shirt was also tucked into jean shorts similar to her sister and she has on a white short sleeve jacket with blue lining on the inside with matching blue converse. Her long blond hair hung in a thick braid that passed her waist and glasses similar to those of her sister's were perched on her nose. Amai's light blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail with side bangs and she was wearing a light blue dress that matched her hair and eyes. She wore a simple silver pearl bracelet with silver high top converse. Talia had on knee high combat boots with black see-through thigh highs and a black and red plaid miniskirt. She had on a white figure hugging T-shirt and her hair was put up into twin high pigtails with white ribbons knotted around the hair elastic. Lastly, Max's hair was loose and wavy like always. She was wearing converse light tan high tops and a light pink long sleeve sweater shirt a few shades lighter than her hair. She had on sheer tan thigh highs along with a pink skirt. In simple terms, they looked goooood. **(A/N They look like they do in the cover.)**

"Oh, yeah." Max said.  
>"I was looking for a quiet place to study, if you guys want to come." Haruhi invited.<br>"We'd love to." Erin said and Callie struck up a conversation with Haruhi. The group of girls started walking into the school building, quickly abandoning their spot in the sunny courtyard. 


	3. Starting Today, You Are A Host! (Part 1)

_**Welcome back to MNDW! This is the start of the anime! Hope you like it! Please review!**_

"There are hundreds of empty rooms in this huge palace of a school, and the places the students decide to crowd into and talk and be excessively loud I are the LIBRARIES?!" Talia said, completely exasperated. You could practically see the sweat drops on everyone's heads.

_'This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet. How're things in heaven, Mom? I'm beginning to think that rich kids only go to school to have a good time. Maybe not all of them though. I met this group of girls and they seem like nice, good people. A bit weird, but good people. I think that the six of us will be good friends.'_ Haruhi thought to herself.

'_This is the part where Haruhi is supposed to find the host club!'_ Callie thought excitedly, not letting it show though. She didn't need or want to come off any stranger than she really was. The girls walked down the halls, still talking and laughing, following Haruhi as she and Erin looked for a quiet place to study. Well, Haruhi was. Erin was keeping her eyes peeled for the sign of the abandoned music room, so she could "direct" Haruhi toward it if she had to. Who knows how them being there changed the storyline of the anime. There was no need though, because, like in the anime, Haruhi stumbld upon the music room on her own.  
>"An abandoned music room?" she wondered aloud then looked at the girls behind her. She reached for the handle and said, "I guess this is the only place we can study in peace."<p>

As she turned the handle, she didn't notice the girls behind her desperately trying to contain their excitement. Then, practically in unison, they calmed down, thinking only one thing.  
><em>'I have to look cool, but act surprised'<em>. Because, after all, they weren't supposed to know what lied behind that door. Haruhi opened the door slowly and the hallway glowed with light. The girls looked I awe at the ethereal light. …Then they were assaulted by rose petals. There were rose petals everywhere. So much more than there was implied in the anime, it felt like they were drowning in them. Then they heard it.  
>"Welcome." a chorus of male voices said. They had found the host club.<p>

Suddenly, everything froze. It was like time had stopped. They couldn't even move. Then, Tamaki's voice was heard as if it was over an intercom, but more clear.

**"****Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy.****The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands.****Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.****" **It was Tamaki's voiceover. Time restarted.  
>"ACK!" And Max was choking on a rose petal. She started coughing and sputtering. Talia quickly pounded on her back with a fist until it fell out.<br>"What the hell?" Max coughed out.

The girls then caught sight of the host club. A light blush quickly painted over their cheeks, but it was gone as soon as it had come.  
>"This is a host club?" Haruhi asked pressing herself nervously against the doors, which had somehow closed without them noticing.<br>"Who would've thought?" Callie said propping her elbow on Erin's shoulder. Amai and Max got really nervous being near them. They turned toward the doors and pulled hard on the handles. But the doors wouldn't open no matter how hard they pulled.  
><em>'When did the doors close?'<em> Amai thought, pulling at them desperately. The rest of the gang composed their faces into looks of shock or confusion.

"Oh wow, there's a boy." Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison.  
>"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Kyoya asked, turning his face to them.<br>"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him," they said, one again in unison, "And we don't know who the girls are." they said pointing and shrugging accordingly. Even their movements were synchronized. Kyoya tilted his head and smirked. The girls heard a lightbulb flick on, but couldn't see it.  
>"Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." He said, clasping his hands onto his elbows. Tamaki started to stand up, but Kyoya pushed his head down and held him there. He opened his small black book with one hand and read out.<br>"The other five girls are also scholarship students. Calliope-"  
>"CALLIE!" Callie loudly interjected.<br>"-and Erin Machitis are here for music and dance respectively. Amai Mizu is here for science. Maxine-"  
>"Call me Max, please." Max interrupted softly. Kyoya stopped and said, "Max Kingsley is here for art and Talia Rogers is here for baking." he finished. At the word "baking" Honey's eyes grew big and flowers appeared and started to float around his head. Kyoya finally released the host club's king's head and Tamaki stood up, eyes wide.<p>

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about." he said.  
>"Just ignore the rest of us, why don't ya." Talia grumbled under her breath.<br>Haruhi had joined Max and Amai furiously trying to get the doors open to no avail. Then she stopped, creeped out, and slowly turned her head around. Max and Amai stopped too, whirling around to face the host club.

"How did you know my name?" she asked face slightly gray, small beads of sweat lingering on her.  
>"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." Kyoya started. Haruhi was leaning over, being held up by Callie and Erin, her right eyebrow twitching. The girls stared at the air above her however. The word "Commoner: had appeared above Haruhi's head.<br>"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Kyoya finished. As the girls watched, the word "Audacious" popped into existence and slid next to the word "Commoner", creating the phrase "Audacious Commoner".  
>"Well ah- thank you. I guess." Haruhi stuttered out, her eyebrow twitching even more if possible, then she looked confused.<br>"What about the other girls?" she asked, "Aren't they normal class too?"  
>"Actually," Kyoy started, pushing up his glasses, "The Machitis family is fabulously wealthy, along with Ms. Mizu, who is their cousin on their mother's side. Since they have taken in Ms. Kingsley and Ms. Rogers, they are wealthy to an extension as well. But for some reason they all applied for scholarships. They were exceptional and were all accepted."<br>"So you're all… rich?" Haruhi asked, head turning towards the girls.  
>"Um… yes?" Callie answered, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.<br>'They don't act like damn rich people.' Haruhi thought.

Tamaki came up and the rest of the girls quickly moved out of the way, knowing that he was about to go on a long speech about poor people. He clapped his hand down onto Haruhi's shoulder and she flinched.  
>"You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Tamaki punctuated each sentence with an extravagant hand motion, keeping his other hand on Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi quickly moved out from under his grasp moving sideways away from him.<br>"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." Tamaki continued unflinchingly, even when Haruhi moved away from him. He just followed Haruhi, walking in a ridiculous fashion.  
>"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi said, inching back the other way when she ran out of space.<br>"Yeah. I don't think Haruhi is looked down upon." Amai spoke up.  
>Tamaki still followed her, continuing as if they hadn't said anything.<br>"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" he exclaimed, finishing with a dramatic hand gesture.

"I'm outta here." Haruhi deadpanned, walking towards the door.  
>"Already tried that," Amai spoke.<br>"The door won't fucking open." Talia said, irritated. That information wasn't needed however, because before Haruhi could even get get close to the door, small hands reached out and grabbed her arm. She was pulled back firmly by Honey.  
>"Hey!" Honey exclaimed flowers dancing around his head, "Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!" he shouted.<br>"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." Hauhi stated, then realization struck her, "And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" she screamed into the face the boy she thought to be younger than her. She bent over, chest heaving as she took deep breaths.  
>"Shouldn't we help her?" Max asked Callie.<br>"Nah." Callie replied, "Shouldn't mess up the canon more than we already have." she whispered back behind her hand, secretly too amused to interfere. Tamaki literally slid into view, hand cupping his chin.  
>"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." he said looking deep in thought.<p>

This was the part the girls had been waiting for. Max and Amai giggled softly, not wanting to embarrass Haruhi more than she already was. Erin simply grinned behind her hand while Callie and Talia just outright laughed hysterically. Haruhi, too confused by Tamaki's previous statement to glare at the gang, instead turned her head towards Tamaki.  
>"Openly what?" she asked. Tamaki flicked his fingers off his chin, sparkles somehow flying off his index, startling the gang out their laughing fits.<br>"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" he asked, rose borders of different colors growing around the boys in question when their type was spoken. Then he turned towards the gang.  
>"How about you ladies?" he asked. They shook their heads, pointing towards Haruhi to place his attention back onto her, even if it was unwanted. Haruhi was backing away flustered and kind of scared. She was sweating, just a little bit.<br>"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study." she stuttered, but was cut short when Tamaki placed his hand on her chin. The girls looked at each other and nodded, knowing it the time to help was getting really close.  
>"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" Tamaki spoke, his face now uncomfortably close to Haruhi. Haruhi practically jumped back and the quiet girls sprung into action.<br>"Step off, handsy." Talia said, stepping in between Haruhi and Tamaki when there was enough space. While she did that and drew Haruhi's and the host club's attention towards her, Amai, using her small frame to her advantage, snuck behind Haruhi and discreetly tripped her. This caused Haruhi to back even farther. Straight into the podium with the vase on it. Haruhi bumped into it and gasped. Haruhi reaches over the podium, frantically grabbing for the handle of the vase, but it escaped her grasp by a few maddening inches. Callie and Talia both dove for it and accidentally-on-purpose and also miss by just a few inches. The vase smashes into the ground, shattering dramatically loudly. Haruhi's mouth dropped open and she looked mortified. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly pop up behind her.

"Awww." Hikaru and Kaoru whined.  
>"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru said.<br>"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." Kaoru finished. Haruhi's face got even more horror-stricken.  
>"What, 8 million yen?" she shouted, her face gaining an almost cartoony face of horror. The characters for 8 million yen appeared in bock letters above her head. She sighed, seemingly exhausted, "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million? I'm gonna have to pay you back." she said defeated, slouching over the podium that once held the Renaissance vase. She slowly pushed herself up and turned halfway towards them.<p>

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The twins said mockingly.  
>"What's with the grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Kaoru asked, pointing at her. Meanwhile, Kyoya was kneeling by the wreckage of the vase, close to where Callie and Talia were sitting watching the scene unfold. He picked up a single piece of the vase in his long slim fingers and turned to the idiot king.<br>"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, amused. The girls' attention moved around the room like a very interesting tennis match. The self-proclaimed king sat down in his "throne" and dramatically flung on leg over the other.  
>"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do." He began, "Since you have no money, you can pay with your body."<br>"Ew." Talia whispered to Erin who shushed her. The words "sudden change in attitude" slid into existence under Tamaki's face.  
>"That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog." Tamaki finished, pointing at Haruhi. The words "Dog" and "Host Club Dog" flashed in front of them, accompanied by dog barks and howls. A screen materialized behind a terrified Haruhi. It was black with a crude drawing of a dog lied in the center. Haruhi turned ash gray, then pale white. All of her. Even her clothes.<p>

'_I don't know if I can handle this, mom.__I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club'_ Haruhi thought while frozen. The twins leaned toward her, while Mori looked at her emotionlessly. Tamaki waved his hand in front of her face and Honey poked her twice in the shoulder.  
>"Poke poke" he said. Haruhi's colorless body fell to the floor. Callie shouldered her way past the boys, dragging Max behind her. When they got the front Callie abruptly let go of Max, causing her to bump into Kaoru.<br>"Sorry Kaoru." Max softly apologized.  
>"No… problem." he said, both him and Hikaru surprised that she could tell the difference. <em>'How did she know that I was Kaoru'<em> he wondered. While that happened, Callie knelt down next to a ghost white Haruhi, gently shaking her shoulder. She groaned then looked up at the boys of the host club, giving them the stink eye.  
>"Look, you broke Haruhi!" she whined.<br>"I'm so sorry, my princess," Tamaki said taking her hand.  
>"Keep your hands off me creeper!" she shouted, yanking her hand away from him, causing him to go into his emo corner. Talia laughed at him, unknowingly drawing the attention of Mori. Talia, no matter how tough she looked, actually had a very girly and bubbly laugh.<br>"I like her." Hikaru said pointing at Callie, causing her to blush lightly and turn swiftly back to Haruhi's unconscious body.

Erin walked up to Kyoya and spoke to him, "Mr. Ootori, is it possible for the others girls and I to help Haruhi work off his debts using our scholarship talents?" she asked smoothly without a hint of nervousness of being in his presence. Kyoya raised a brow.  
>"I'm not sure."<br>"It would save money towards food and entertainment."  
>"What about Ms. Mizu? I don't see how science will benefit us?" he asked.<br>"I can serve as a waitress and serve Talia's pastries and make tea or coffee." Amai interjected.  
>"I can do that as well, when I'm not an entertainer." Erin said.<br>"I'll put you on a trial run." Kyoya spoke at last, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Now I must call Mr. Fujioka a car to take him home." And he walked towards the small circle of people. Erin and Amai high-fived behind his turned back.

Callie and the girls left the music room and walked a ways down the street before Amai realized something.  
>"Hey Cal?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Where are we going to live?" All of the girls stopped walking. Then Callie dragged them towards the closest park, climbed up a tall tree, and called, "Ame? We need your help."<br>Immediantly, the lavender screen popped into view.  
>"What's up?" Ame asked.<br>"Where are we gonna live?" Callie asked.  
>"Look for you address on Earth. It'll be here, with all your stuff too. They come with you on the transport here." Ame replied with a smile, her picture shrinking to the lower left hand corner, being replaced with a map of the city. Two lime green dots signified their location and their destination.<br>"Great!" Callie said and smiled back, "Thanks Ame!"  
>"No problem Calliope." Ame said, her face coming back to full screen.<br>"Just Callie please." Callie said.  
>"Sure. Bye Callie!" Ame said with a giggle and the screen disappeared. Callie jumped down from the tree and told the other girls the great news.<br>"Thank god!" Erin said.

The group then began the trek around the city, taking in some of the sights while they walked towards their house. When they got to the familiar gate they whooped with joy. Talia punched in the code and they raced up the long gravel driveway towards the large oak double doors. This time Max tapped in the code to unlock the door and moved aside as Callie stepped forward and flung both doors open. None of them had been so glad to see the familiar elegant, yet homey foyer with its attached grand staircase. They promptly ran up the stairs and rushed to their respective rooms, checking to see if all their stuff was still there. Callie and Amai both yet out similar yelps and were surprised to find their rooms cleaned. Then the tight knit group went back down the spiraling staircase via sliding down the banister gathered in the kitchen and group hugged, laughing for no reason. They were just happy and relieved to have a home, even better their own home. Callie then stood on the marble countertop, lifted her arm above her head, her index finger raised toward the ceiling, and smiled down at them.  
>"Girls." she said, "This is gonna be AWESOME!"<p>

**_PLEASE READ THIS I NEED YOUR OPINION! Would you guys like fast updates but short chapters OR slow updates but long chapters? PLEASE ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! _**

**_Bye starlings!  
>~Zstar1<em>**


	4. Welcome To The School (filler)

_**Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for all of your support and reviews and favorites! Keep 'em coming! This is sort of a filler chapter because I just started exams this week and I'm exhausted. I'll try to update a longer chapter around next week. Sorry that I didn't update last week but I have a good reason(s). 1) I had a family thing and couldn't get away. 2) I was in a food coma from Thanksgiving that day before. 3) I was abducted by aliens. Take your pick of whichever you believe most! Here is your next chapter!**_

It's the next day. The girls are about to start their daily wake up rituals. Erin makes her way back up the stairs after her first cup of hazelnut flavored instant coffee. She sleepily yawns and stops in the middle of the hallway that contains all of their bedrooms. Yes. All of their rooms are in the same hallway. It's not weird. She stretches, scratches her head, the starts banging two stainless steel pans together.  
>"WAKE THE HELL UP! WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY SO YOU BETTER BE READY BEFORE I AM BECAUSE I'M LEAVING WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" She screams at the top of her lungs while running down the hallway, making sure to pound her feet down for extra noise. Yelps, thumps heard from falling beds, and, in Callie and Talia's cases, loud cursing is heard from the various bedrooms at varying levels of sound. Erin, having fulfilled her duty, then runs to her room, locks the door, (as protection from Callie for being woken up), and starts to get ready for the day herself.<p>

Yep. Just a normal, peaceful day in the group's household. Max, who is most likely the most agreeable morning person you'll ever have the pleasure to meet, slowly rises out of bed. Her salmon not pink hair is still miraculously perfect in its simple braid. Her paint-stained T-shirt and rainbow workout shorts are rumpled from tossing and turning at night. She enters the bathroom and prepares for the day quietly. In contrast to that, Talia grumbles colorful curses as she straightens out her black tank top and red pajama shorts, and stomps loudly into her bathroom, slamming the door. Much like Talia, Callie, who is untangling herself from her bed sheets from her place on the floor where she fell when she was woken up, is speaking loud cusses at her elder sister. Her lime green tank top had been pushed up, exposing a toned midriff from years of swimming and gymnastics. She pulled her shirt back down and straightened her black pajama pants, grabbed her spring green towel and went her bathroom as well. Amai had already been up and was stepping out of her bathroom, her hair down but pulled away from her face with a black headband. Her head band matched her blazer with powder blue lining, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, which rested on top of a white button down shirt, which also had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Her short powder blue skirt with silver lining swirled around her legs as she walked to her dresser to put grab her pearl bracelet. All of the girls had the same outfit with different colored skirts and hair styles. Callie had forest green with gold lining on the skirt. Max had a pale pink with teal lining. Talia had red with black lining. Erin had light lavender with silver lining. They all absolutely refused to ever wear the puffy marshmallow the school called the girls' uniform.

After they finished getting ready, three of the girls climbed into the sleek silver 2015 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, while Callie and Max donned helmets and climbed upon Callie's bright green _**(A/N I'm starting to see a pattern here) **_2012 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R and zipped off to school.

~School starts~  
>Class 1-A:<br>Callie walks into the classroom with Max right behind.  
>"Class we have two new scholarship students who transferred here from America. Machitis Calliope and Kingsley Maxine. I hope you welcome them with open arms," the teacher says, then turns to the girls, "Would you like to say a few things about yourselves? Maybe your age, a few hobbies, favorite color, favorite animal, and scholarship."<br>"Sure." Callie said. "I'm Machitis Callie. Just Callie. Don't call me by my full name. Just don't. I just turned fifteen years old, I like to swim and do gymnastics. I like the color green, my favorite animal is a dragon, and I'm here on a music scholarship." She said shot the class a quick smile while moving her loose natural curls behind her shoulder, causing nosebleeds, and stepped back. Max took a hesitant step forward and quietly cleared her throat.  
>"Hi. I'm Kingley Maxine, but I prefer to be called Max, please. I'm also fifteen. I enjoy drawing and painting; I like the color teal, my favorite animal is a peacock, and I'm here on an art scholarship. I look forward to being in your class." She said softly, but not soft enough that they couldn't hear her. The she tilted her head and did a closed-eyed smile, causing the boys in her class to blush and whisper "kawaii".<br>"Thank you girls. You can take the two seats behind Haruhi and Hikaru. Please raise your hands boys." The teacher then said. Although it as unnecessary, Hikaru and Haruhi raised their hands. Ignoring the glares of the jealous girls, Callie walked towards them and pulled Max behind her. After Max sat gently into her chair and placed her bag beside it, Callie plopped into the one behind Hikaru and dropped her bag onto her desk. The two boys and one secret girl turned around and said "hi" to the two Americans, who responded with smiles and greetings of their own. At the fact that they seemed to know the boys of the host club, the glares increased in ferocity tenfold. But the small group of five ignored them and continued their whispered conversation.

Class 2-A:  
>"Class we have two new scholarship students who transferred here from America. Machitis Erin and Mizu Amai." <em><strong>(AN the teachers are just going to say the same thing when introducing the girls because I'm too lazy to write three different speeches.) **_ I hope you welcome them with open arms," the teacher says, then turns to the girls, "Would you like to say a few things about yourselves? Maybe your age, a few hobbies, favorite color, favorite animal, and scholarship."  
>"I am Machitis Erin, I'm sixteen, I like to mix music and read, my favorite color is lavender, my favorite animal is the polar bear, and I am here on a dance scholarship." Erin said, ignoring the eye of a certain shadow king, which were boring holes in her head. Amai cast a quick look around the classroom at her fellow second years, then opened her mouth to speak.<br>"My name is Mizu, Amai and I may be short, but I'm sixteen years old, same as any of you. I don't want to be treated like a baby because I look like I'm young enough to be your little sister, and I will tell you off if you do treat me like that," she said, her chin up with a defiant gleam in her eyes, "I like to run track, play baseball, soccer, and other sports. My favorite color is light blue, my favorite animal is a wolf, and I'm here on a science scholarship." The teacher then directed them to their seats, which were conveniently next to Tamaki, who had Kyoya on his right. Tamaki made a big fuss over them, causing jealous glares, while Kyoya simply greeted them good morning.

Class 3-A:  
>"Class we have a new scholarship student has who transferred here from America. Rogers Talia. I hope you welcome her with open arms," the teacher says, then turns to the girl, "Would you like to say a few things about yourself? Maybe your age, a few hobbies, favorite color, favorite animal, and scholarship."<br>"You already heard my name, but if you weren't paying attention then it's Rogers Talia. I'm eighteen. I like to kickbox, go to the shooting range, and cook, my favorite color is red. Not those silly pale reds or neon reds. Just pure scarlet red. My favorite animal is the red fox and I'm here on a baking scholarship, and just because that sounds sissy doesn't mean that I am." The teacher, who was slightly afraid, gestured her to the empty seat beside Honey. Despite the scared looks she was getting, Honey greeted her with a bright smile and loudly greeted her good morning, while Mori gave her a nod. She nodded back and listened to Honey while leaning back onto the hind legs of her chair, propping her feet onto her desk.

_**Again, I'll try to update soon next week with a longer chapter. Please bear with me. Reviews might make me update early! I love to hear your comments and suggestions! **_

_**Bye starlings!  
>~Zstar1<strong>_


	5. Starting Today, You Are A Host! (Part 2)

**Sooooo… what did you think of the last chapter? It was just something I had to get off of my brain. Sorry for the late update, things have been hectic in my life. In this chapter we'll be getting back onto the anime storyline with, of course, my own personal touches. The OC's are going to look a little bit like supporting cast in this part because I'm going to be focusing on Haruhi. I will try to update every Friday, but I might skip a week every now and then, so please bear with me! Anyway, let's start the story! Here you go! Happy Late Holidays!  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own OHSHC. Unfortunately.<strong>

~After class: at the Host Club~  
>Let's set the scene, shall we? First the screen fills with roses and a sign appears along the bottom of the screen. On the sign are the words: The Host Club is now open for business. The boys of the host club sit in their normal spots, just beginning to entertain their guests. Only one detail is different from the usual days. There are several girls around the room doing various jobs and a "boy" doing errands. In an open air kitchen by where Honey and Mori usually sit, they were late today, worked Talia, who was working hard and whipping up beautiful pastries and snacks that both looked and tasted delicious. Callie was sitting on the edge of a small stage near the windows, playing the violin like she had been doing it her whole life, which she had. Erin, since she wasn't performing at the moment, was helping Amai serve pastries to the guests and hosts. Max was supposed to be sitting next to Callie, sketching each host at a time, then coloring them in. Her art always has this quality of looking amazingly lifelike and Kyoya was planning to sell them to the girls, excuse me, princesses for profit. But as of that moment, she was helping Haruhi run errands. All of the girls were still wearing their version of the uniform, but had removed their blazers. Now, let us begin.<p>

**************************************************************************************************************

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?  
>"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." Tamaki, the host club's king, smoothly replied.<br>"I baked you a cake, today. Would you like to taste it?" one of his customers, a girl with princess Leia-esque hair buns, asked him shyly. He gripped her chin and tilted her blushing face toward him and said, "Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."  
>"Oh how you're so dreamy." The girl swooned, giggled, and clasped her hands in front of her, blushing even harder.<p>

"Girls actually buy this crap?" Callie asks, while continuing to play the violin.  
>"Yep." Amai said quickly as she passed by with a tray of fresh baked sweets balanced precariously in her hands. Then, an admittedly pretty girl with long mahogany hair and gray eyes spoke.<br>"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" she asked. He turned towards her. "I've recently heard the host club's keeping some little kittens without pedigrees."  
>'<em>Excuse me?' <em>Callie thought, as she slowly passed by on her way around the room as she played. A tick mark appeared on the side of her head, _'Without pedigrees? What are we to you? Dogs? I have more class in my little finger that you have in your whole body! I can't even remember your name from the anime because you are such a background character!' _she fumed and played a screechingly **(A/N Is that even a word?)** loud, yet not off-key, note right in her ear, causing her to quite visibly cringe. And when she spoke louder to talk so she could be heard by Tamaki, Callie played softly once more, causing her to shout for no reason, drawing the attention of the room. Embarrassed, she quickly flipped her hair to curtain her face, shielding it from anyone but the person she was facing. Which was, of course, Tamaki Suoh. She quickly regained her composed smug expression.

"I don't know if I'd call them that," He started, then spotted Haruhi and Max, who were just coming back from a errand trip, "Speak of the devils. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets." he said with a wave.  
>"Did you get everything on our list?" he asked, winking. Underneath both Haruhi and Max, small signs blinked into existence. The signs were basically the same except for their names. They said: (insert name): High School 1st-Year (Host Club Dog).<br>_'What? Piglet?' _thought Haruhi. Both she and Max had sweatdropped at the ridiculous nickname. They came to stand behind the couch when he motioned for them to stay as they passed by. Lavender eyes then spotted something in the paper bag Haruhi was carrying that looked familiar, yet completely alien at the same time. He reached over the back of the couch and nimbly picked the strange object out.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" he asked, lavender eyes alight with curiosity. Haruhi looked at him with a strange look, whereas Max's eyes quickly filled with realization. She kept quiet, wanting to see how this scene played out.  
>"Just what it looks like." Haruhi deadpanned with a flat gaze, "It's coffee."<br>"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked, so genuinely curious that the five girls in the room had to stifle their laughs.  
>"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi said flatly.<br>"It's instant?" questioned the two girls on the couch opposite to Tamaki's asked simultaneously, tilting their heads to the right. Erin came up beside Haruhi and whispered in her ear.  
>"They don't know what that is Haruhi." she said, causing Haruhi to sweatdrop in realization.<br>"Whoa, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water." he said, eyes growing comically huge in amazement. Suddenly there were nine more girls standing behind the couch opposite of Tamaki.  
>"I didn't know there was such a thing." said one girl sitting on the couch.<br>"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Said the her counterpart, sitting on the other end of the couch. All of the girls standing behind them nodded their heads with a collective "Mmm-hmm".

'_These annoying rich girls are starting to tick me off,' _Talia thought_, 'Callie, Erin, and Amai are loaded, but they drink instant coffee too. It's more convenient and allows more time to do things more important than taking the time to grind your own freaking coffee beans. That sounds so boring anyway.'  
><em>She, Callie, Kyoya, the devil twins, and five more girls had come to stand beside Haruhi, Max, and Erin behind Tamaki's couch.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said while leaning slightly over Erin's shoulder to look at the price tag, making Erin's cheeks flush a light shade of pink, almost undetectable. Almost. Callie snickered at her sister and Erin gave her a death glare that had no effect. Callie's quiet mockery of her older sister was quickly silenced when Hikaru leaned in her shoulder unconsciously, causing Callie to blush as well. It was Erin's turn to laugh at her sister. Callie swiftly moved Hikaru's elbow off of her shoulder, making him land forward, one elbow on the back of the couch to prop him up. He glared at her and she hid her blush by squinting her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him in return. He growled angrily and turned around to "ignore" her, when really he was hyper aware of her every movement she made, even though she was standing behind him.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" he wondered out loud to further prove that he was "ignoring" Callie.  
>"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru finished for him on his perch close beside a tomato-faced Max, oblivious to her obvious shyness and embarrassment to the space, or in this case lack of, between them.<br>_'Rich bastards,' Talia thought._  
>"We'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi snapped. Max placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, while Erin expertly moved around Kyoya to go help Amai serve the patrons who weren't standing in Tamaki's area. Tamaki raised a hand to stop Haruhi and Max from leaving again.<p>

"No, I'll keep it," he said, eliciting gasps from the crowd of girls. He then stood up and placed one hand on his hip dramatically.  
>"I'm going to give it a try." More gasps erupted from the gathered crowd and the twins' mouths dropped open, while Kyoya even looked a little surprised. The idiot king raised the jar of instant coffee above his head and exclaimed,<br>"I will drink this coffee!"

All of the girls plus the ginger twins gasped even louder and started applauding him, while he raised a hand once more and basked in the applause like a hero. Callie scoffed and started walking away with Talia.  
>"Congratulations. You're about to do something that thousands of normal citizens do on a daily basis. Do you want a damn medal?" Talia asked sarcastically as they walked away.<br>"I know. It's just coffee!" Callie exclaimed in disbelief. They left Max to comfort Haruhi who was hunched over, exasperated.

"All right, Haruhi, Max, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."

_'I hate all these damn rich people.' _Haruhi thought and looked at Max who just smiled empathetically. Both looked up surprised when the mahogany haired girl started to speak.  
>"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far," she spoke, placing her teacup down, "Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." The two "dogs" looked around at the deserted couch and wondered why she was talking to Tamaki when Tamaki wasn't there.<br>"Are you okay?" Max asked her kindly while she and Haruhi stared at her.  
>"I'm sorry." she said and turned around, wearing the fakest smile Max had ever seen.<br>"I was talking to myself." she finished.  
>"Haruhi. Max." Tamaki called, causing said girls to stiffen.<p>

"We're coming." Haruhi replied, annoyed. They walked over and fixed several cups for both the host and his patrons, I mean princesses. Another sign with the words: "Demonstration of commoners' coffee, by commoners" appeared.  
>"Here."<br>"Here you go."

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said and poised one hand to cup his chin, a screen of roses appearing behind his head. Several complaints echoed through the room.  
>"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."<br>"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me."  
>Tamaki dipped the girl and asked, "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"<em><em>

_Callie and Talia, who had come to watch what was happening, and, surprisingly, Max started making gagging motions behind his back. The girl's face went bright red and she squeaked, "__Oh well then_, I would drink it." All of the other girls had hearts for eyes and started screaming at the tops of their lungs and bouncing up and down. The girls started gagging once more.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi said and started to walk next to Amai who had been passing by with a tray of sweets balanced in her arms like a waitress.  
>"You just noticed?" she asked Haruhi, "This place is like an all male circus." Haruhi nodded and stopped beside Callie, who was playing the violin by the twins station.<p>

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." Hikaru laughed, while recounting an obviously embarrassing story about Kaoru to their customers. Kaoru leaned forward, seemingly intervening.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story." he leaned back once more and placed a finger to his chin, looking about to cry.  
>"I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" he asked, turning his head away, a solitary tear falling from one eye. Hikaru's eyes grew large and he spoke softly.<br>"I'm sorry, Kaoru." he said. Their two patrons watched with increasing interest, both of their faces painted with pink, while Haruhi and Callie just got more and more creeped out.  
>"I didn't mean to upset you," Hikaru had reached out and now cupped Kaoru's chin, thoroughly disturbing Haruhi and Callie, "But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."<br>"I forgive you," breathed Kaoru. Their two fangirls squealed, both completely red faced now. Another sign had appeared. This one read: "The 'very close' Hitachiin twins.".  
>"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" went the crazy girls.<p>

"_I've _never seen such a disturbing display of incest and homosexuality before. I feel like my eyeballs have been violated." Callie said shivering slightly, having stopped playing when the act had started.  
>"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it." Haruhi said with yet another sweatdrop on her head.<br>"You and me both, Haruhi." Callie once more continued to play and Haruhi went to check on Talia and help herself to a freshly made cream puff. Then she walked around and made a stop by the door just as Mori walked in with Honey on his back, rubbing his eyes. The short third-year obviously having just woken up from a nap.

"Sorry, we're running late." he called sleepily. Their clients waved to them, Talia having been instructed to stand next to their area by Kyoya, so as to give Honey cake first thing.  
>"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!"<br>"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Still tired, Honey was gently lifted from Mori's broad shoulders to the floor.  
>"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Sometime Honey and Mori had taken a seat and was still cutely rubbing the sleep from his eyes. This caused the girls to gasp and exclaim,"So cute!" Still giggling and laughing all the while.<br>"Even I have to admit that was adorable." Talia said, while passing out slices of cake, still oblivious to a certain fellow third-year's eyes on her. Honey beamed at her.  
>"Thanks, Lia-chan!" Talia smiled softly at him, his cuteness melting her hard exterior for a second.<br>"Your welcome, Honey."

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi wondered aloud softly.  
>"I believe he is." Erin said as she came to a stop beside Haruhi, her serving tray tucked under her arm.<br>"Honey Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyoya said, coming up beside the two girls, both of them turned to look at him. "And then Mori Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

_'Okay then.' _Erin thought silently as she watched the host club. Suddenly a loud shout was heard from aspot in front of them.  
>"Haru-chan! Eri-chan!" It gave them a brief warning before Honey jumped and grabbed onto Haruhi's arm, causing her to spin around with him attached to her arm. Erin reached out and plucked him from a rattled Haruhi and he climbed upon her shoulders and rested his arms and chin upon her head.<br>"Hey Haru-chan, Eri-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" he asked from his perch on Erin's shoulders, pink flowers dancing around his head. A dizzy Haruhi declined.  
>"Thanks, but I don't really like cake."<br>"And I'm just on break Honey-senpai. I'll have to get back to work soon." Erin said with a pointed glance at Kyoya.  
>"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" he asked, hiding Usa-chan behind his back.<br>"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi spoke flatly.  
>"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"<br>"Look at him Haruhi. He's adorable." cooed Erin.  
>"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" Haruhi replied after getting a good look at Usa-chan. In that moment another lightbulb was heard flickering on. They were still unable to see it though.<br>"Take good care of him, okay?" Honey asked giggling. He then skipped to his customers and childishly plopped into one's lap.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%." Kyoya continued as the trio continued to watch the goings on of the host club.  
>"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked, worried for the well-being of the world if that idiot was the <em>king<em> of this club. Erin sweatdropped as she cradled Usa-chan in her arms.  
>"Lord have mercy on their poor souls, they know not what they do." she said, causing Kyoya to smirk in amusement as he continued to talk.<p>

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate, even with the girls' help," he said as he turned towards Haruhi, "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." The mental image of the small militia was enough to scar poor Haruhi. Kyoy pushed up his glasses and continued nonchalantly, as if he threatened people like this every day. Of course, as this is Kyoya Ootori, he probably does. Haruhi slouched forward slightly and Erin handed Usa-chan to her. The honor student proceeded to squeeze the bunny push like a stress ball as the vice president finished his not-so-subtle threat.  
>"By the way, do you have a passport?" Erin then looked curiously at the sign that appeared at knee level. It said: "Meaning, 'you won't be able to stay in Japan'."<p>

"Well, with that obvious threat, my break is over." Erin said with a single decisive clap of her hands.  
>"I have no idea what threat you speak of Ms. Machitis." Kyoya replies coolly. Erin snorts.<br>"Right. See ya later Haruhi. Shadow King." With a salute, the beautiful blonde walked away from the duo to go help Amai serve refreshments. Intrigued by the sarcastic girl, the terrifying black-haired teen watched her walk away for a few seconds before going to tend to his own guests, a duty he had been neglecting. Callie switched places with her sister and came to stand with Haruhi, violin in hand.

Tamaki slid into the screen and leaned upon the "unseen" sign. He came up right behind Haruhi who had started a conversation with her fellow first-year.  
>"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." And with that he blew behind the honor student's ear. The short brunette freaked and ran forwards away from him, almost knocking into her friend. Harhi hand bent over slightly and had the bunny plushie pressed into her stomach as she hyperventilated. Her musician friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently asking if she was okay. As she moved to stand up, the shaken "errand boy" placed one of her hands on the back of her neck to protect it.<br>"Please don't do that again."  
>"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki said, not aware of how creepy he had just come across."<br>"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing." The host club king said incredulously.  
>"To you." Callie mumbled, already starting to tune out the oncoming speech about beauty.<br>"You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." He finished, pulling a rose out of thin air, offering it to Callie who accepted, then threw it behind her when he wasn't looking.

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi said not noticing Callie staring at her, amazed by her profound speech. Both girls cringed when Tamaki opened his mouth one more.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" he spoke, pink rose stamps popping up around the screen's edges.  
><em>'What have I done in my life to provoke the torture of listening to this dunce?!' <em>Callie internally screamed and leaned her head on Haruhi's shoulder, unknowingly drawing people's eyes to them.  
>"It's not often that God creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out." Tamaki said flipping his hair.<br>"And so modest too." Callie drawled sarcastically into Haruhi's shoulder, causing Hikaru and Kaoru, who were listening nearby to chuckle.  
>"Say what?" Haruhi deadpanned, worried for both her friend who was resting on her shoulder and for the sanity of the tall blonde.<p>

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things." Tamaki started ranting and Callie got off of Haruhi's shoulder and backed up, wanting to see this part.  
><em>'There's a word to describe people like him,' <em>thought Haruhi as Tamaki continued his rant about beauty, _'What is it?'. _As Tamaki's actions grew more dramatic (i.e. throwing sparkles) Haruhi hunched over further, closed her eyes behind her glasses, and rested her fist on her chin while holding Usa-chan's close. The twins saw Haruhi and Tamaki, and wondering what was going on, decided to stand next to Callie to join her in watching this train wreck go down.  
><em>'Oh man, I wish I could remember that word.'<em> Haruhi thought, slightly frustrated. Meanwhile, Callie had struck up a conversation with Hikaru and Kaoru.  
>"Does he always go off on random speeches like this?"<br>"You'd be surprised-" Hikaru started.  
>"-with how often the boss does this."Kaoru finished.<br>"Hey guys, watcha looking at?" Max asked softly as she came to stand beside Kaoru, pastel smudges on her cheeks and hands with her wavy hair pulled up into a loose high ponytail with strands falling out to frame her face.  
>"A slow train wreck." replied Callie.<p>

"Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides ..." Tamaki continued, still unaware that no one was really listening to him.  
>"Who says 'uncouth' anymore?" Callie asks.<br>"Boss."  
>All the while Haruhi was still searching for that one perfect word to describe the idiot king.<br>_'Maybe, a pain in the neck?__No.__There's something that fits him perfectly.' _Tamaki made his way over to her and leaned beside her.  
>"... But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember...how effective a glance to the side can be." he, hopefully, finished. That's when it hit Haruhi.<br>"Huh, I got it." she said, slapping the bottom of her fist into the open palm of her other hand. Thinking he had made a difference in Haruhi's perspective Tamaki started to ask her what she thought.  
>"Oh, did I strike a-"<p>

"Obnoxious."

There it was. For all the word to see. The perfect word to describe Tamaki Suoh. The sound of glass shattering had filled the air. The four fifteen year olds couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from them when they saw Tamaki's reaction. Tamaki's entire being had gone paper white and he had gone into what has been named his "emo corner".

"I'm sorry, Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said. The twins made their way to Haruhi and placed one elbow on her head each, laughing all the while. Behind them Max and Callie were looking up the definition of obnoxious.  
>"Let's see. Obnoxious: extremely unpleasant." Max read softly. Callie giggled then looked up at fetal position Tamaki.<br>"Personally, I think that is pretty perfect in describing Tamaki." she spoke quietly to Max, who giggled.  
>"You're a hero, all right." Hikaru said.<p>

_'But he is a pain in the neck.' _Haruhi thought.  
>"I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." she said, rubbing the back of her neck with a hand, all the while ignoring the devil twins. Tamaki slowly stood up then roses and sparkles appeared around his, now in full color, smiling face.<p>

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." he said with a flourish of his hand. Haruhi, the twins, Max, Callie, and pretty much everyone else looked at him like he was crazy.  
>"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi mumbled.<br>"Bipolarrrr…" Max said quietly and Kaoru chuckles. She shyly smiles at him, but is called away by Talia. She doesn't notice the way his eyes follow her for a short period of time, like Kyoya's followed Erin. He then turns back and speaks up.  
>"Boss."<br>"Call me king."  
>"You can teach him all the basics of hosting-"<br>"-but he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know," Hikaru finished and walked around to face Haruhi, "He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." He removed her glasses and his eyes went wide and so did Kaoru's when he saw her. Haruhi reached around blindly for her glasses.

"Hey, I need those," she protested, "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school." The other three host club members slid over to look at her while the thundering steps quickly approached her. Tamaki pushed away Hikaru and Kaoru, gasping in surprise. He snapped his fingers.  
>"Hikaru, Kaoru."<br>"Got it." They called simultaneously and saluted him. They grabbed Haruhi's wrists and dragged her out the door so fast they left smoke in their wake. Tamaki then pointed at his right hand man, who was already dialing his cellphone.  
>"Kyoya, my hair stylist. Mori senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Mori took off in a sprint. Honey popped up, eyes wide and adorable, with pink flowers dancing around his head.<br>"What about me, Tama-chan?"  
>"Honey senpai."<br>"Yes sir."  
>"You… go have some cake."<p>

Honey dejectedly sat down at a table with Usa-chan across from him. There was a purple spotlight on him.  
>"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." he pouted. Amai approached the sad teen, her serving tray held under her arm.<br>"I can join you if you want. I'm on my break." she said, tilted her head to the side, and smiled. Honey blushed lightly and smiles wide.  
>"Okay!" he says cheerfully. They talk and laugh while the other girls watched Haruhi get made over. <strong>(AN *cough* harassed *cough*)**. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Haruhi into the changing room and shoved a uniform at her.  
>"Here. Change into this uniform."<br>"What?" Haruhi asked, "But why?" Impatient, the twins jumped up to shove everything at her and try to get her to change. The girls looked at the shaking changing curtain in amusement as they heard the first-year students yelling.  
>"Don't ask questions."<br>"No way!"  
>"Change! Change! Change!"<br>"Fine I'll change, but you two have to get out!"

The two ginger troublemakers were forcefully pushed out of the curtained changing area. Many of the girls laughed at the surprising strength the scrawny "boy" had. Then two more lightbulbs turned on.  
>"Whoa..."<p>

~After club hours~  
>Honey was pretty much passed out in a food coma and Amai was cleaning up the plates of the cake he had eaten. She had kept him company for short amount of time before resuming her work It was enough time for him to eat until he had slipped into aforementioned food coma. Everyone else was gathered around the changing room.<br>"Um, senpai?" Haruhi's uncertain voice filtered through the curtain.  
>"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked, impatient for waiting so long and unintentionally waking up Honey-senpai. After all, they had ended the club early for this. Haruhi opened the curtain, tie still untied, otherwise looking awesome with a new haircut, contacts, new shoes, and decked out in the boy's school unform. Pink rose stamps and sparkles filled the edges of the screen.<br>"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Tamaki had started crying with his hands pressed to his cheeks. He started fangirling over Haruh's new look. Behind Haruhi a screen with a gigantic rose appeared. Callie walked forward and tied "his" tie for "him" as the hosts began commenting on Haruhi.  
>"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!"<br>"Haru-chan, you look so cute!"  
>"If we had known that's how you really look-"<br>"-we would have helped you out sooner."  
>"Wow Haruhi. You look amzing!" Erin complimented.<br>"Not bad." Talia grudgingly approved.  
>"It suits you." Callie said as she finished with Haruhi's tie and took a few steps back. A sign appeared in front of Haruhi. It said: "Complete uniform, 300,000 yen".<br>"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya commented.

Tamaki's head then butted in front of them, completely blocking their view of Haruhi. Then Tamaki opened his big mouth.  
>"You know, that's just what I was thinking." A sign appeared in front of his face. This sign, however, made quite a few of the girls laugh or snicker at the sight of it. Printed on it was a single word: "Bullcrap…". He pointed at a surprised Haruhi.<br>"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." the host king said. The girls slowly moved behind Haruhi, should "he" pass out again. Instead, the flustered student just looked shocked.

"A host?"

**Heeeeeeyyyy. Sorry for the late update! Please don't be mad. Since my family hosts the holiday parties, cleaning my house and doing homework have been my number one priority. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it and kick off 2015! Happy New Year!  
>~Zstar1<strong>


End file.
